Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a broadband light absorber which may absorb light of various wavelength bands and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Display apparatuses are used to provide users with visual information such as images and pictures. Display apparatuses are manufactured in various forms to present visual information such as images and pictures.
However, display apparatuses include many metal components, and thus external light is reflected by the metal components. Related display apparatuses use a polaroid or a retardation film to prevent the reflection of external light. However, the polaroid film or the retardation film has a problem that optical absorption varies depending on a wavelength or an incident angle of the external light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.